lo que el lider quiere
by kena86
Summary: Ace esta molesto por algo y eso afecta al equipo el unico que puede resolverlo, solo tiene que hacer algo.  slash


Ace siempre es un buen líder, Pato odiaba reconocerlo, aunque no lo diga en voz alta, y nunca pensaba hacerlo, se mantenía lejos de el para que no le presumiera sus victorias en la cara, así que en realidad nunca lo conoció, pero desearía nunca haber conocido "esa parte" de el.

Una misión en un planeta blanot, un planeta lleno de islas, y en una sufría unos terremotos, tenían que llevar a los habitantes a una cerca para que la isla temblara sin hacer daño, Ace y Pato daban una vuelta en la pequeña ciudad para asegurarse de que nadie se quedara.

-bien, Pato, al parecer esto es una isla desierta, vámonos- dice Ace tomando camino tranquilamente.

-"isla desierta" que gracioso- murmura malhumorado el pato negro.

Pero después de unos 3 pasos la tierra empezó a temblar, y antes que se dieran cuenta, la tierra se abrió y cayeron al menos 3 metros, tan pronto empezó, termino, no fue gran cosa, por lo menos no se los trago completamente, en ese pedazo Ace quedo bajo Pato, aunque el plumífero no se quejo, por que cayo en suavecito. -creo que a la isla no le gusto tu comentario- dijo como desquite, pero sintió algo a la altura de la cadera del conejo, casi se queda de piedra al ver lo que era, inconcientemente, se transporto fuera de ese agujero, todavía sorprendido.

-¡espera, Pato! ¡puedo explicarlo!- dice Ace saliendo del agujero- yo.. Yo.. Hace tiempo.. Mira: no quería perder.. Tu amistad.. Yo.. Me contuve todos estos años.. Pero yo..- no termina la frase por que empieza a temblar otra vez.

-mejor vamonos- pide Pato sonrojado. Regresan a su nave, antes de que la isla empiece con temblores mas violentos.

Las cosas se pusieron tensas, después de ese día, Pato no se mantuvo cerca o a solas del líder, los demás del equipo no les llamo la atención esto porque era lo mismo de antes, pero Ace se volvió tosco y malhumorado, el evidente rechazo de Pato lo puso de malas, sin mencionar que ahora ni le dirige la palabra.

-¿Ace? ¿sucede algo?- se acerca Lexi, después de que su líder ordeno de mala manera que recargaran la nave cuando salieran de misión.

-¡no! ¿Por qué?- pregunta Ace volviéndose a ella de mala manera.

-¿Por qué? Has estado de un humor de perros últimamente, no se que te pasa, pero no puedes desquitarte con nosotros- replica Lexi, pero después de manera mas tranquila-¿hay algo que quieras que te ayudemos?-.

-..mph.. Solo dire que quiero algo que nadie me puede conseguir- responde y se va, antes de que alguno de sus compañeros le pregunte sobre que esta hablando, pero Pato sabe lo que quiso decir.

Pato Peligro lo pensó mucho, y no lo hace seguido, así que llegaba a confusas conclusiones, sabe que siempre le tuvo envidia a Ace, sin mencionar un pequeño.. Odio, mas alto que el, era el que siempre se llevaba el crédito, los halagos, pero después de lo de la isla, nunca se puso a pensar como era Ace por dentro, reconoce que nunca se molesto en conocerlo, no sabe que pasa en su cabeza de roedor, pero no niega que se siente halagado, sin mencionar sorprendido por la nueva actitud del líder ante su "rechazo", el solo mantuvo distancia.. Pero no.. Lo rechazo.. Ante sus propias conclusiones.. Ha tenido dificultades para dormir, y con dificultades, era que tenia sueños húmedos.. Con el conejo. Se despertaba en media noche preguntándose que rayos le pasaba.

Aunque se mantenía firme con no ceder ante el líder, pero la actitud de Ace parecía empeorar: Lexi era terriblemente insistente en saber que le molestaba a Ace, y este parecía ponerse histérico con la insistencia de la chica y lo demostró en el cuarto de entrenamiento.

-bien chicos, parece que pueden pasar el nivel 12, ¿listos?- pregunta Tech antes de encender el cuarto de hologramas. Al encenderlo, cada quien se concentra en un enemigo, fue un nivel difícil, en un momento los personajes empezaron a fusionarse entre si, dejando uno grande para lexi y Pato, quienes combinaron habilidades para derrotarlo, pero Pato se dio cuenta, que Ace, se puso muy celoso, y disparo con sus ojos directo a la espalda de Lexi, Pato reacciona rápidamente, toma a lexi y la transporta a otro lado del cuarto de entrenamiento.

-¿Pato?- pregunta lexi confundida, pero ve que el disparo de Ace le dio al enemigo que ellos estaban enfrentando- vaya, gracias Ace, no era necesario- Lexi agradece, si vio la mirada de desprecio del lider, lo ignoro y siguió con lo suyo. Pato quedo asustado de lo que Ace estuvo apunto de hacer, hay que poner fin a esta situación.

Esa misma noche: Ace sigue de mal humor, todos se fueron a dormir, pero el se quedo haber que hay en la tele, porque no puede dormir, ni tiene sueño.

Mientras cierto sujeto entra a la sala, apagando la luz. -¿eh? ¿Quién anda ahí?-.

-soy yo Ace- responde Pato acercándose, la luz de la tele, muestra que tenia una bata, Ace se sorprende verlo despierto, aunque sospecha que solo vino a pedirle que bajara el volumen.

-ah.. ¿quieres que baje el volumen?- pregunta, pero Pato se sigue acercando y se sienta junto a Ace, quien, no entiende lo que pasa, pero se pone nervioso, no esta en la mejor posición, es temporada de calor, y solo trae bóxers y una camisa delgada, si empezaba a subirle el calor se le notaria la excitación, hablando de calor ¿Por qué el Pato tiene una de las batas semi gruesas?.

Pato tenía los ojos fijos en la pantalla, el conejo nota que parece nervioso- ¿pasa algo pato?- pero antes de reaccionar, las manos de pato lo atrapan y su hocico besa el pico, siente como una mano le quita el control remoto y la tele de plasma se apaga, con sus manos entra a la bata, y para su sorpresa siente el torso desnudo debajo, sigue bajando, encuentra un calzón que le impide seguir, Pato sigue besándolo, como sin darle importancia que Ace lo está desnudando completamente, pero lo sentía temblar, pero a eso ya no le importa al conejo, ya no podía dar paso atrás.

Se posesiono del cuerpo de pato, echándolo al sofá, mientras besaba el cuerpo negro, se quitaba su poca ropa, esta muy desesperado por poseerlo, que no le importo prepararlo, hasta que ya esta dentro de el.

-¡ah!-

-¿ah? ¡oh! Lo siento-

-uhg, ya no importa- se queja pato, aguantándose el dolor, prefiere mantenerse callado, para no mostrar su nerviosismo, y tratar de huir.

Ace no repuso nada, había esperado mucho esto, no solo penetraba bruscamente el trasero del plumífero, si no sus manos parecían que querían memorizar cada pedazo de su cuerpo, masajeaba y apretaba de manera muy lujuriosa, Pato casi se odio por disfrutarlo, pero ahora es parte de juego, ¡no! Debía mantener su dignidad, trata de moverse, ¿Por qué Ace le permite darse la vuelta?, pero no tarda en darse cuenta que solo le permite cambiar la pose, "perrito", se siente tonto, pero Ace acelera su ritmo, termina dentro. Sospecha que por fin cumplió su parte, pero no, el conejo aun no termino, de hecho, de sorpresa lo sienta en su regazo, y lo penetra hacia arriba, solo se podía apoyar su espalda al pecho de su líder, pues las manos de este mantenían sus piernas al aire, estuvo así un rato hasta que Ace volvió a terminar por dentro.

Cuando creyó que podía tomar un respiro, Ace lo obliga a darse media vuelta y lo alza, antes de darse la cuenta lo que estaba haciendo iban de camino al cuarto del líder, todavía penetrado, siente raro, pero igual placer, al llegar al cuarto, Ace se deja caer en la cama a espaldas, Pato ve que por fin esta a punto de caer, piensa que es su oportunidad para irse, pero las manos grises del conejos lo retuvieron- todavía.. Falta.., termina.. tu- Pato se sonroja más de lo que ya esta, pero entendió la orden, el miembro sigue duro dentro de el, se sienta sobre el vientre de Ace, y empieza la auto penetración, ahora tienen el control del sexo, lo peor es que reconocía que querrá repetirlo después, siente que se viene, asi que se apura, ambos terminan al mismo tiempo, esta cansado, pero trata de no dormirse en el pecho de Ace, pero este lo atrapa en un abrazo, y sin poder evitarlo duermen.

Pato siente las luz de sol, eso lo despierta, nunca le ha gustado despertarse temprano, no lo habría hecho de no ser porque se acuerda en qué situación esta, lo recuerda al sentir el cuerpo peludo a su lado, se baja de la cama y se transporta a su propio cuarto.

La actitud de Ace podía meter en problemas al equipo, nadie creería que amara tanto a los loonatics como para complacer al líder, pero reconoce que esta nueva experiencia le gusto.

Días después.

-bien equipo, la misión salió bien- dice Ace muy conforme y feliz de regreso a su base.

-con tu nuevo optimismo parece que siempre ganamos- dice Lexi.

-¿Qué dicen? ¿salimos a festejar?- pregunta Ace, todos aceptan.

-yo no voy, a mi me amolaron todo, yo me voy a dormir- replica Pato adelantándose a su habitación.

-¡que mal! Pero nos divertiremos por ti, pato- dice Lexi apurándose para arreglarse, cuando ella esta lista, falta Ace.

-¿y Ace?-

-ustedes adelántense- dice Ace mostrándose con 2 camisas, como si no pudiera decidirse, asi los demás del equipo salen para buscar donde festejar.

Pero en realidad, al cerrar la puerta: Ace mando a volar las camisas y se dirigió al cuarto de Pato.


End file.
